mihighfandomcom-20200214-history
Lady J
Lady J is a Saint Hearts student in Series 7. Her real name is Felicity. Biography She loves dancing and is usually seen with her posse or Roly. She is often trying to get people to join her dance crew, including Dan Morgan and Aneisha Jones in the episode "The Mayze" and also Mrs King in the episode "Return of the Dark Wizard". She belives dancing is her life, and once tried to mix Morris Dancing and Street Dancing to create "Street Morris". She has recently become quite friendly with Aneisha after Aneisha joined her crew, giving her the name "Dame A" and calling Mrs King "the Babylon" which is supposed to be an insult for telling off Aneisha for her rhyming and the red sparkly extension in her hair. Lady J is overall a funny person. She speaks slang all the time and even wrote a letter to the Education Minister once complaining about the school, Mrs King and how the teachers don't listen to her ideas! It is estimated that Lady J is in Year 11 and is 16 years old. She always signs up for dance auditions. Trivia *Despite not being in Series 6, Lady J has been at Saint Hearts for an amount of time as only Preston was described as new to the school and Aneisha Jones seemed to already be quite friendly with her. *It is revealed in, "The Mayze", that her name is Felicity. *She likes Street Morris dancing. *She doesn't like Tom Tupper that much as he insulted her after she had a go at him for accidentally bumping in to him in "The Beginning". *She seems to like Mrs King as she wrote a poem about how nice she was, despite writing a letter to the Education Minister. *Roly and Lady J seem to have a good friendship as Lady J shows him the art of dancing. Soon, Roly brings new ideas that they combine together for dance routines. Quotes *"I'm waiting for an important letter, Felicity. What are you doing here?" - Mr Flately *"I is waiting for a rejection letter from the dance studio, innit." - Lady J *"How is you know it be a rejection letter, innit" - Mr Flately *"Cause it always is, innit. And anyways, I not wanting to get in; they make you work like you is some performing dog! If I got a letter saying yes, I probably rip it up and throw in the bin, yeah?" - Lady J, "The League of Mata Hari" *You is sick! Any time you want to join my dance crew, there's a spot for you! - Lady J in, "Return of the Dark Wizard". *"Is you dissing me? Is you dissing me in front of my crew?'Cos if you are, I will fly that diss round planet Diss and fly it back in your face. You 'ear me, Tupper?" - Lady J to Tom Tupper in "The Beginning" Gallery Lady_J_Spelling.png|Lady J in, "The Mayze". Lady_J.png|Lady J in, "The Mayze". SE7EP04.jpg|Lady J in "Revenge is Sweet". Revenge_is_Sweet.jpg|Lady J in, "Revenge is Sweet". Mr F And Lady J In LMH.jpg|"The League of Mata Hari" Lady_j.jpg|"The League of Mata Hari". Felicity and mr f.jpg|"The League of Mata Hari". We Need To Talk About KORTEX.jpg|"We Need to Talk About KORTEX". Series 7 Pupils.jpg| Series 7 - Return of Mrs King.jpg| 7.13.28.jpg| 7.13.29.jpg| 7.13.40.jpg| 7.13.42.jpg| 7.13.46.jpg| Category:Saint Hearts